Still loving you
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Aun te amo. Lo peor era que el mismo había caído en su propio juego. Se había enamorado de ella, cuando todo había iniciado por un absurdo deseo de venganza... Para el foro Scorpius y Lily. Reto Sonetos de San Valentín. Perdón por la tardanza al publicar


**STILL LOVING YOU (AUN TE AMO)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que le da su título le pertenece a Scorpions. Para el reto sonetos de San Valentín del foro Scorpius y Lily

* * *

**ONLY CHAPTER**

* * *

**I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there**

* * *

San Valentín. La vida ha sido dura y rara durante los últimos años.

Desde que nací fui criado como un príncipe. Soy el único hijo de un matrimonio concertado como la mayor parte de los de mi clase por un contrato pro beneficio de sus fortunas.

Pero mis padres no desearon lo mismo para mí. Al parecer, la guerra de la que tanto hablaban los libros logro hacer mella en ellos y me permitieron elegir mi propio camino.

Siempre lo tuve todo y aunque sé que ellos jamás pelearon, o por lo menos jamás delante de mí, también sé que nunca se amaron y que solo hicieron lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Y no es que sea una queja, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que algunas veces pienso que mi vida hubiese sido más sencilla si al menos, al igual que ellos tuviese una vida planeada y un futuro, de alguna manera, cierto.

Lo olvidaba, soy Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass. Tengo 24 años de edad y soy auror.

Mi historia. La que vengo el día de hoy a contarles comenzó hace 13 años atrás. Cuando apenas contaba con once años

**SM&LP**

Mi primer año en Hogwarts fue especial, al igual que el de cualquier niño en Inglaterra que recibe con ansias su carta para el Colegio más prestigioso de Magia y Hechicería del país.

Recuerdo que estaba nervioso, mis padres siempre hablaban de las buenas costumbres de los Malfoy y de cualquier británico que se ponderara de serlo. La puntualidad era la que más resaltaba entre ellas. La que todo británico debíamos tener.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre del 2017 era por mucho, incluso superando mis cumpleaños, el momento más especial de mi vida. Mi carta había llegado días antes y en obviedad del asunto, habíamos respondido dando las gracias por mi aceptación en el Colegio, y confirmando mi asistencia al mismo, y, por supuesto habíamos acudido al Callejón Diagon por mis materiales por lo que esa esa mañana a primera hora, poco antes de despuntar el alba estaba listo para asistir al Colegio a aprender la magia elemental que todo buen mago debía saber.

Aunque claro, lo cierto es que aunque ella me había cautivado, también es cierto que la vida en el Colegio, incluso desde esa mañana en el andé tampoco había sido fácil, pues el ser hijo y nieto del bando perdedor en la guerra había hecho algo complicada mi mañana, pues nadie olvidaba que mi abuelo Lucius, quien esa mañana también estaba en el andén para despedirme, había sido uno de los mortífagos más crueles de Voldemort. Pero, tampoco nadie olvidaba, que de alguna manera mi abuela había salvado al famoso niño que vivió y que, al parecer, al igual que nosotros asistiría esa mañana al andén y uno de sus hijos seria mi compañero. Al igual que el de la mujer de la fotografía de mi padre. Pues el famoso trio dorado era el tema de conversación entre la mayoría de los presentes en los pasillos. Aunque debido a mis nervios, realmente no seguía los múltiples cuchicheos a mi alrededor. Me concentraba en avanzar, solo un paso a la vez. Despacio. Con calma. Sin perder la postura. Pero, sobre todo, sin dejar que el miedo me hiciera presa.

Me había despegado un poco del bullicio cuando me sorprendí. En uno de los pasillos estaba mi tía Pansy. Sus ojos parecían a punto de revelar el dolor más grande que nadie pudiera imaginar y de quebrarse. Mi tía Pansy jamás lloraba. Por eso me acerque. Quería ver si podía ayudarla. Quería enfrentar al hombre que de espalda a mi parecía inmenso. Algo corpulento y de cabello oscuro. No sabía quién era, y ya lo odiaba. Quería gritarle que se alejara de mi tía, que no la hiciera sufrir, pues papá siempre había dicho que ella era frágil y fina. Como una copa de cristal que podía romperse fácilmente con una fuerte ventisca. Pero me sorprendí. El hombre frente a ella había tomado sus manos y supuse, al rozar su mejilla, había limpiado sus lágrimas. Me desconcerté ante ese gesto. No era como lo esperara, cuando el hombre que de espaldas estaba frente a mí la beso. A esa edad me parecía algo repugnante el besar a una niña, por lo que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando me detuve. El ver las lágrimas en el rostro de mi tía me dieron valor, por eso estaba a punto de acercarme cuando sucedió.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

A mis once años con los nervios a flor de piel, ella logro por un momento que me olvidara de todo. Su cabello era rojo, como el fuego, era una niña. Había tropezado conmigo y sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar un par de lágrimas. En aquella ocasión, más que por instinto que por cualquier otro motivo, yo había tomado su mano y le había dicho que una princesa no lloraba y ella me había sonreído.

Pero, como cualquier niño, por aquel entonces no me di cuenta de lo que ella representaba en mi vida. Porque a partir de ese momento, ella había cambiado mi mundo sin proponérselo. Pues jamás olvidaría su mirada chocolate ni su sonrisa de ángel.

Dos años después, ella había venido al Colegio. Sabía quién era ella, por supuesto. Era la última integrante del clan Weasley al que mi padre tanto detestaba. Sabía que padre los odiaba porque uno de ellos se había casado con la mujer a la que él amaba. Pero, en realidad hasta ese momento nunca me había interesado. Solo estaba ese pequeño dolor al saber que mis padres no se amaban. Y quizás ese odio infundado fue mi mayor error.

¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? Esa es una pregunta que con el paso de los años me había venido a responder y quizás mi subconsciente buscaba lo que yo aún no entendía necesitaba.

Quizás se debía a la vulnerabilidad que habían mostrado sus ojos chocolates cuando el sombrero seleccionador había gritado ¡Slytherin! Y no ¡Gryffindor!, como era de esperarse. O quizás, solo se debía a que era había sido la excepción en su familia y había sido enviada como toda mi familia a Slytherin y a que mi abuelo la adulaba por su audacia y manera de enfrentar las situaciones adversa. Y, quizás, en mayor medida, se debía a que accidentalmente, durante las últimas vacaciones me había enterado que el hombre que dos años atrás había hecho llorar a mi tía, casi segunda madre, era su padre. El famoso Harry Potter.

**LL&SM**

Desde que ella había llegado había armado un gran revuelo. La hija pequeña del héroe nacional pisaba por primera vez el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había sido algo aterrador. Sin embargo unos ojos grises, como plata liquida le habían dado el valor suficiente para enfrentar a toda la horda de curiosos que la observaban.

Sabía quién era. Cuando pequeña, su tía Hermione le había contado historias de como su padre les había salvado la vida durante la guerra y de cómo gracias a la intervención de su abuela, su padre estaba vivo. Sabía que era Scorpius Malfoy y que era especial.

Sin embargo, a veces, lo que parece dulce y especial no lo es tanto.

Después de ser elegida para ser Slytherin ella lo había comprobado de primera mano.

**LL&SS**

La había visto avanzar con pasos firmes hacia la mesa. Y fue instinto, más que cualquier otra cosa, y ante un mudo Gran comedor, que había hecho espacio para ella, a su lado. Por supuesto, eso había molestado a Coseteé, la francesa que se había pegado a él como un gusarajo desde el camino en el tren. Pero eso no había importado cuando ella le había sonreído.

Su familia, por supuesto, había armado un tremendo lio por la casa a la que había sido enviada, pero como siempre, nada que los guardaespaldas del príncipe de Slytherin no hubiesen podido arreglar.

**LL&SM**

Evitando los detalles innecesarios, el mismo recuerda que quizás la vez que había logrado atraparlo, incuso sin proponérselo y aun siendo una niña, fue cuando a los trece de ella y quince de él la había observado a lo lejos, perdida entre la inmensidad de los terrenos del castillo con un carboncillo y un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –Le había ordenado sin más. ¿Acaso no tienes alguna tonta fan que te siga? ¿Sabes que hoy es San Valentín? ¿Por qué no estas con alguna de ese tonto grupito que te sigue a todos lados?

-¿Celosa, Potter? –Le había respondido, mudo, y un poco sorprendido ante el bombardeo que la pelirroja había lanzado hacia él.

-Para nada, Malfoy –le había respondido. Es solo que no me apetece que interrumpas el bello atardecer que intento plasmar.

Y así, sin más, se aproximó a ella y con un accio no verbal le había quitado su cuaderno, enamorándose de la perfección de sus trazos.

En un arranque, la pequeña Potter había llegado hasta el, y sin más, no pudo evitar justo cuando el sol caía, él se había acercado y deslizando su pulgar suavemente sobre su mejilla para quitar la huella del carboncillo, le había robado su primer beso. Había sido especial, por supuesto, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría. Sus labios cerezas se amoldaban perfectamente a los de él, suaves y tibios. Había sido un beso lento y suave. Hasta que ella lo termino con una sonora bofetada en su mejilla derecha y un ¡Imbécil! ¡Se suponía que mi primer beso debía ser especial!

Y no había podido evitarlo. Su sonrisa ladeada apareció e inmediatamente las ansias asesinas contra aquel que hubiese enseñado a besar a la pelirroja habían desaparecido. ¡Por Merlín! Había robado su primer beso y había sido el mejor regalo de San Valentín que podía haber recibido. Y mientras había rozado sus labios, se había olvidado que cualquier acercamiento a esa niña era solo una venganza. Se había permitido olvidar que todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho durante los dos últimos años, casi tres, era para hacerla sufrir y así, hacer pagar a su padre por lastimar a la tía Pansy.

Se felicitó internamente. Quizás, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue haber dejado a Cossette en Madame Pudipié.

Pero… después de ese encuentro todo siguió igual. Él no se acercaba a ella, o por lo menos no más de lo necesario, para cerciorarse que ella no se olvidara de él y moría de celos cada vez que Jonathan Nott tomaba su mano y ella le dedicaba sus sonrisas. Se justificaba diciendo que todo era parte de su actuación. Él debía fingir amarla y así lograr que ella cayera a sus pies y después engañarla. Decirle que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado. Una venganza para que el gran héroe sintiera el dolor de ver sufrir a la persona que tanto amas. Aunque claro, ella no lo sabía. Ella no se imaginaba siquiera que él sabía todo cuanto ella hacía, pues él la seguía, lentamente entre las sombras. Hasta el siguiente año en el que, por orden expresa del abuelo Lucius la había tenido que invitar a su fiesta de dieciséis y sin saber cómo, ni mucho menos en qué momento de aquella inverosímil situación-, justo en su fiesta habían iniciado una relación. Y una difícil y complicada, pues él había logrado lo que deseaba. La engaño, llevado por el dolor y sufrimiento de sentirse impotente por cada vez que su tía había llorado por culpa de su padre. Por cada vez que su tía había sufrido en silencio. Por culpa del famoso héroe nacional.

Y así, sin más, el mismo había caído en su juego. Su trampa había sido contraria. El había perdido. Se había enamorado de ella. De sus risas infantiles. De sus pucheros y enojos. De su inamovible carácter. Se había enamorado de la persona que no debía. Su relación, esa que había comenzado a escondidas por acuerdo mutuo lo había dañado. Se había enamorado de ella y esa pelirroja, se había convertido en su perdición pues se negaba a hacer público su romance. Porque, aunque en un principio había hecho todo porque ella se enamorara de él, para hacerla sufrir, él había caído en su trampa y había sido el quien se había enamorado de ella. Y sentía que para ella, el solo era un maldito juego.

Y dolía, como se supone debían doler los cruciatus. Porque era doloroso ver que ella salía y lo sonreía a cualquier otro excepto a él. Porque frente a otros, él no le importaba. Ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. No era digno de una mísera sonrisa delante de los demás. Solo era Malfoy. Y le lastimaba su actitud porque ella era su mundo. Pero, un Malfoy jamás rogaba y eso era lo que ella debía entender. Por eso salía con cualquiera. Y justo por eso pasaba frente a ella y besaba a cualquiera. Para que ella sintiera un poco del dolor que el sentía al verla con otros.

Aunque su dolor podía borrarse en los pequeños momentos que pasaban juntos. Los momentos en los que ella le sonreía e iluminaba su mundo como si fuese de color. Los momentos en los que le robaba un beso.

Sin embargo, la vida es cruel, y el paso de los años se lo demostró. Cuando ella accidentalmente descubrió la verdad. Y sobre todo, cuando en venganza Alexander Zabini le confirmo la verdad.

Ella había escuchado su conversación con Jonathan y cuando este le reclamaba, pues al parecer, el estúpido de Nott, como lo había llamado Scorpius, se había enamorado de ella.

_-¿Por qué la engañas, Malfoy?_

_-No lo entenderías, Nott. Ella es mía. Pero, no olvido que su padre engaño a mi tía Pansy. ¿No lo puedes ver, entender?_

_-Ella es mi amiga, Malfoy. Y aunque esto no es un ultimátum, te advierto que si tu no le dices la verdad yo lo hare._

_-¿Me estas amenazando, Nott?_

_-No, Malfoy. No te amenazo. Solo te advierto que de seguir así, la vas a perder. Ella te ama, lo sé y justo por eso te lo digo. No la hagas sufrir, Malfoy. ¿O acaso crees que no la lastimas cada vez que pasas frente a ella, engañándola?_

_-Y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi conciencia? ¿O acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta, Jonathan? te gusta mi novia. Y eso, no es algo que un Malfoy pueda perdonar ¿Lo sabes?_

-Basta. –Había gritado ella. Y a partir de allí, su mundo entero comenzó a desmoronarse. Ella no le perdono su engaño, pues más allá de sus "supuestas infidelidades" estaba el hecho que había una verdad dolorosa. Él la había engañado. La había enamorado en una venganza de la que ella misma, por Merlín que no entendía. Si, lo sabía. Cuando pequeña, poco antes de ir a Hogwarts había escuchado a su padre y tía Hermione hablar de sus amores imposibles. Llego a su árbol favorito. Un viejo manzano escondido entre los lindes de Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido, se aovillo en un hueco y sus lágrimas llenas de dolor comenzaron a fluir como manantial. Entonces recordó una conversación que convenientemente su mente había borrado. Era de su padre y su tía Hermione.

**Flashback **

El y su tía hablaban de lo difícil que había sido despedirse de las personas a quienes realmente amaban. O al menos eso había dicho su padre. Había alcanzado a escuchar como el narraba con dolor como la había sostenido en sus brazos y o difícil que había sido solamente dar el último beso. Escucho como su papa hablaba de haber limpiado sus lágrimas y su sonrisa rota. Jamás había sabido a quienes se referían, porque su padre había asegurado que había escuchado mal. Pero, ella estaba segura de que no había sido así.

Por lo que, con dolor, recordó el año en el que Al había entrado a Hogwarts. Ella jugaba entre el andén. Su madre le había pedido buscar a su padre. Él había desaparecido había dado vueltas alrededor del andén. Ella creía sinceramente que su padre se había fastidiado de tantas personas siempre preguntando lo mismo.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así. Él hablaba de una persona real. No era un cuento de hadas como se había hecho creer a sí misma.

El lloraba por Pansy Parkinson. No había reconocido el apellido en aquel entonces, pues ella era la señora Zabini, la mamá de Alexander, no Parkinson, como su padre la llamaba. Seco sus lágrimas borrando sus recuerdos, pero sobre todo el "Te amo", que su padre había dirigido a ella…

**Fin del flashback**

Tomo un último aliento. No supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos. El daño estaba hecho. Comenzó a correr. Afuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts había comenzado a llover. Como si el cielo quisiera decirle que estaba con ella. Que su dolor era también el de él.

Contuvo las lágrimas para tomar un último aliento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun ella tenía que pagar por los errores de sus padres? Lloro. Lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció. Hasta que él se acercó a ella. Hasta que la atrapo entre sus brazos y ella se permitió solo por última vez, ser completamente débil.

-¿Sabes Scorp? Te amo. Y justamente por esa razón no puedo seguir a tu lado. Yo buscaba a alguien que me complementara y con inmenso dolor me he dado cuenta de que esa persona no eres tú.

Eres quien siempre ame. A quien siempre idealice, pero jamás la persona que me ha amado. Me enamoraste, cierto, pero a costa de tu venganza. Y duele. ¿Sabes? Yo esperaba poder formar parte de tu vida. Quizás dentro de cinco, diez o ¿quién sabe? Quizás más años. Pero tú jamás has esperado eso de mí. Te has liado conmigo por un absurdo deseo de venganza y yo no lo merezco.

No puedo decirte que te odio. Porque odiarte es imposible. Mi corazón te eligió Malfoy y sobre ello no tengo opción. Pero si puedo elegir no seguir lastimándome. Por eso me alejo de ti. Porque te amo y no quiero que tu venganza nos destruya a ambos.

El la contemplo. Alejándose. Perdiéndose poco a poco en la distancia.

Se lamentó internamente. Se había enamorado de ella y la había perdido por un insano deseo de venganza. La había lastimado sin razón alguna y se lamentaba por ello. Se sentía miserable. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Se maldijo internamente al tiempo que observaba a Alexander Zabini observarlo con una mueca de autosuficiencia. Y a partir de allí, él fue testigo mudo de su dolor. Hasta el fin de ese ciclo.

Después de aquella etapa debía sentirse feliz. Después de todo, había logrado lo que tanto deseaba, pero no era así. Y durante los siguientes años intento ser lo mejor que ella podía tener. Intento poco a poco convertirse en la persona que ella merecía. En una que no la lastimara jamás. Hasta aquella fatídica tarde.

**Lucharé, nena, lucharé**

**para ganarme tu amor de nuevo**

**Ahí estaré, ahí estaré**

**El amor, únicamente el amor**

**Podrá destrozar ese muro algún día**

**Ahí estaré, ahí estaré**

Había ingresado a la academia de aurores. Se empeñó en conocer a la familia de su amada Lily. Lo irónico fue, que ese mismo año, al final del curso, Lily se había cambiado de escuela. No había querido seguir más en Hogwarts. Y como buena princesa, había logrado que su padre, el señor Potter la enviara a un confín del mundo del que nadie, además de su familia tenía conocimiento. Era como si todo el tiempo estuviese bajo un manto de invisibilidad. Indetectable ante cualquier hechizo.

Se había esmerado, y con esfuerzo había logrado ganarse la confianza de Harry Potter. Había conocido por decisión al hombre que había dañado a su tía; pero no podía olvidar que ese hombre era el padre de la mujer que él amaba. Por lo que, sin más remedio, había hecho a un lado su orgullo y una tarde así, sin más, se lo había confesado.

_-Sabía que amabas a mi hija, Malfoy._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Tienes la misma mirada que tu padre cada vez que hablaba de Hermione. Lo absurdo es, que los Malfoy son quienes me han robado el amor de las mujeres que más he querido, después de aquella a quien tu tanto quieres._

_-Pero…_

_-No importa, Malfoy. Sé que conoces la historia. Aunque quizás no la versión completa. Eso es algo que solo nos corresponde a aquellos que fuimos parte de esa dolorosa realidad. Lo único que puedo decirte es que para cada uno de nosotros fue difícil aceptar y hacer lo que se esperaba de nosotros._

_-¿Fácil…?_

_-Seré breve. Mi mejor amiga y yo hicimos lo que se esperaba de nosotros. No es excusa, pero la presión en aquel momento fue tal, que, de alguna manera nos dejó sin opción. Éramos jóvenes. Las cicatrices de una guerra no son fáciles. Pero eso es algo que, como te repito solo nos concierne a quienes participamos en ella. Buenas o malas, fueron nuestras elecciones, y no podemos culpar a nadie por ellas._

_-¿Elec…?_

_Retírate, Scorp. No me corresponde a mi contarte detalle a detalle ese suceso. Aunque tú puedes ser más valiente. ¿Sabes? He escuchado que Palma de Mallorca tiene unas hermosas playas y que su catedral es majestuosa. Quizás deberías ir. Aunque espero que no sea tarde. Los ladrones están por allí. Rondando de a poco y alguien más puede caer. Además, ¿Quién mejor para cuidar a mi tesoro más preciado, sino alguien que comparte conmigo ese sentimiento? _

Y así, sin más, había corrido a Palma. Con la esperanza de encontrarla y pedirle perdón. Con la esperanza de que ella leyera todas y cada una de esas 1461 cartas, correspondientes a cada día de los cuatro años que no la había visto. Con la esperanza de que para ella 525660 minutos hubiesen transcurrido tan lentos para ella, como habían transcurrido para él. Pero su corazón se había detenido. Porque se dio cuenta que la había perdido. Por eso, justo ahora que la veía caminar del brazo de alguien más, y sonreír como solía sonreírle a él es que le duele. Por eso no pudo evitar decirle esas palabras, por lo menos en su mente.

Porque lucharía hasta el final hasta lograrlo. Porque sabía que lograría que ella lo volviese a amar. O, en realidad, lograría que ella lo perdonase. Porque el amor es así. Algunas veces ríes y otras simplemente lloras. Las recompensas y los errores siempre están allí. Como cada acto con sus consecuencias. Y, sobre todo, porque nunca encontraría a nadie como ella.

A alguien que con sus sonrisas iluminase sus días. Que con sus enojos calme sus temores. Que con paciencia lo entienda y cure sus heridas. Y, porque aunque el mismo no deseaba más que lo mejor para ella, tenía la certeza de que eso era él. Lo mejor, porque cualquiera la podrá amar, pero nunca la amara tanto como la amaba él. Por eso ideo un plan y con la ayuda de su padre, que entendía el dolor de perder a la persona que amas en los brazos de otro, por temor o cobardía, lo impulso a no repetir su historia.

**LL&SM**

**6 años después de Hogwarts. Verano de2030**

Una pareja contemplaba el horizonte, algo lejano, el sol caía lentamente y parecía que el crepúsculo, la hora cero, en la que no era ni día, ni noche se despedía de ellos con los matices naranjas y azules profundos, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien.

Había sido una tarde difícil. La boda había resultado como lo esperaban. Un revuelo de color y alegría. Habían elegido casarse en una playa. Palma de Mallorca era el sitio donde habían pronunciado sus votos en una sencilla ceremonia en la Catedral donde su reencuentro había tenido lugar. La Villa Font de Sa Cala, era el lugar donde habían pronunciado sus votos. Un pequeño y escondido lugar en Palma. Allí se habían reencontrado. Habían recorrido sus pequeñas calles tan pintorescas, como también su alhóndiga y la majestuosa catedral.

Ambos habían actuado como simples muggles. Les encantaba. Él había sido asignado a cuidarla y protegerla, pues alguien la perseguía para matarla. Era el premio favorito de cazadores a favor de la pureza de sangre. La hija de Harry Potter. Su tesoro más preciado. Por ello, y pese a su historia, agradecía a su padre, el famoso Harry Potter por haber confiado en el. Ya que, estaba seguro que nadie daría la vida por ella, como el lo haría de ser necesario.

-¿En qué piensas, Scorp?

-En cómo te conocí y me enamore de ti Lil´s

-¿Algo difícil? ¿No lo crees?

-Inesperado, en realidad.

-Te amo Scorp.

-Te amo Lil´s. Gracias por perdonar mis errores.

Y así, frente al crepúsculo sellaron su pacto de amor, un amor extraño y ambiguo. Lleno de dudas e inseguridades, pero también un amor así. Dulce y maravilloso. Lleno de alegrías. En el que los errores de sus padres no tenían cabida. Más no así las nuevas familias formadas. Lleno de palabras dulces. Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba still loving you… aun te amo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)

Chicas lamento la demora. Pero Luriana sabe porque no había subido el reto. Espero que no sea muy tarde. Ok. si lo es. Casi una quincena después pero a Luriana le consta que no he tenido tiempo para subirlo. Aunque ya estaba casi terminado. Hace casi tres semanas


End file.
